


Fighting For You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This story's about when Justin finally snaps and Brian says he's planning on moving to New York. He also admits a few other things too...





	Fighting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_It's just pure shmoosh, set 3 years into Justin's stay in New York._

* * *

Justin POV 

"I can't do this anymore."

I almost whisper it, an outcome of the internal battle I had just endured in my mind. The cowardice won. He exhales from the long drag of his cigarette. 

"Am I too much for you Sunshine?" 

I don't laugh...I've had enough of this. 

"Brian I’m serious...I can't...I won't do this anymore. I miss you too damn much when we're apart...I’m sick of being with you for what seems like 10% of the year and then wanting to kill myself for the other 90." 

I choose to ignore him snort "Such a drama princess" and I continue regardless. 

"I can't even paint anymore because of you...I’m fucking sick and tired of missing you-" "Justin..." he interrupts. "I will not be the cause of you losing your career...you're becoming a huge fucking success here. Hell, you ARE a huge fucking success. This place proves it." 

He was referring to my brand new apartment. It was kinda nice, very modern, very expensive. It reminded me of the loft with it's steal counter tops and hard wood floors. It made a refreshing change from sharing a tiny apartment with Laurenné on the east side of town, although I do miss her. She was fun, and after the language barrier was out of the way, we actually enjoyed each other’s company. Now though, I had a few shows in Paris on my one year art scholarship, selling about half of the pieces I painted there. That, scraped with money made at the shows in New York and the ongoing Rage comics, I’ve been able to afford a place for myself, which is amazing. But it isn't home. Nowhere is home without Brian. 

"Fuck my career..." I prop myself up on my elbows and prise Brian's cigarette from his fingers. In a puff of smoke, I continue.

"I would much rather work in the diner for the rest of my life and be with you, than be a success and be without." "You don't mean that-" "I do." It's true. "Of course if I had it my way, I’d have both. You _and_ my career...but I guess I can't have that can I." I sigh exasperated. 

"Well," He sits up, with a deep frown appearing on his glistening face, "I was going to tell you this at Christmas and surprise you, but I might as well tell you now..." I sit attentive, twisting myself to face him. He chuckles at my interest. 

"Knowing how much of a spoilt brat you are, I’ve decided to expand my company and move here." He says it so matter of factly, like it's as easy as fucking. 

 

He continues. 

 

"Of course, it's not as easy as all that. I need to employ a manager in the Pitts, find an office space here, find new employers...convince my clients to move with me..." There we go. 

 

"Brian, they're gonna love it. Having business meetings in the big apple? It's client gold. Plus, think of all the new employers you'll attain." I'm beaming as my excitement grows. 

 

"I'll figure it out..." He assures, reaching over to softly kiss my nose. I can't keep from saying what's about to come out... 

 

"So, are you telling me that after 3 fucking years of missing you like crazy, you've JUST decided to expand now...why the fuck didn't you do it in the first place?" 

 

He rolls his eyes. "You're such a brat! When you left Kinnetik wasn't as successful as it is now, and it wouldn't have coped with the change. Plus, I wasn't prepared to leave it in other peoples hands...you know me, If I haven't done it, it hasn't been done right." 

 

"So...why now?" 

 

He frowns again, and I can see the internal battle he's now having on whether to tell me what he really feels, or just to dish out another sarcastic comment. I touch his arm. 

 

"For fucks sake...it's me Brian...tell me what you want to say." I say softly, as if what we're sharing is a dark secret. His face softens, and he looks deep into my eyes...it's unnerving, yet amazing, like he's seeing the core of me, looking into my soul and delving into places only he can go. He knows he can be his true self around me. It took 5 years of struggle to get him to trust me and know that I’m not going anywhere if he shows me himself, just him, no walls, no barriers, just Brian Kinney. I'm not letting go of that, I’ve worked too hard for it. 

He speaks quietly, as if terrified someone would overhear him. 

 

"When you spend 90% of your year wanting to "kill yourself", what the hell do you think I want to do?"

 

My breath catches. This is one of the once in a blue moon moments where Brian tells me something that he wouldn't even dare tell himself. I'm ecstatic about this, but I don't want to lose it, so I don't move a muscle, don't even breath. He continues reluctantly... 

"I guess I didn't realise then just how much I was going to miss you 3 years ago...I tried to be strong, wanting you to excel...and I guess part of me thought you were going to leave me one day. It was inevitable, I was going to grow old, you were still going to be as beautiful as ever. I always just assumed you'd find someone better..." 

I can't help but shake my head slightly, knowing that it was complete bullshit. No-one was better than him. All the young hot twinks in this world would ever equal the man I love...and no matter how old he gets, I know in my heart I’ll always feel the same about him as I do now. Whether he likes it or not, my heart is his, always has been, always will be. 

He smiles slightly at my adamant denial. His voice gets lower, and I have to strain my ears to hear him. "...but then I just thought, fuck it, I'm sick of doing everything for other people, letting people I love go, not doing what I want. I did it with Michael, I did it with Gus, I did it with you...I’m sick of it. So, I made a decision...I was going to fight for what I wanted, and if you were going to leave me, I wasn't just going to surrender to it, I was going to work fucking hard to try and keep you with me." 

Whoa...my heart beats so fast I feel like it's going to explode out of my chest. That was so fucking romantic and he doesn't even realise it...I just want to kiss him right here and tell him how much I love him, but I don't want to lose this moment in sentiment. It takes all the fibre of my being to stay still, but my smile still emerges, and fuck, i'm welling up. 

"So, this is me...fighting." He smiles nervously. I've never seen him like this. He looks almost...sheepish. I can't hold back much longer. I lunge forward and kiss him, a lot harder than intended. It takes us both by surprise, but I can feel his smile against my lips. When we eventually surface for air, I hold him close to me. "You don't need to fight for me Brian, i'm not going anywhere. You're all I want..." I kiss him again, whispering into his mouth "all I need." His smile widens as I push him down onto the bed. I'm still on a high from that revelation. I don't think i'll ever touch the ground. The love of my life is coming to live with me, in New York..I'm going to be a success AND live with Brian. Shit...but what the hell, with all the shit I've been through, I deserve it. 


End file.
